Vegeta (Universe 13 Ghost Warrior)
(master) (counterpart) King Vegeta (father) Unnamed cousin}} Ghost Warrior Vegeta, or simply Vegeta, is a Ghost Warrior summoned by of Universe 3 during his tournament battle with of Universe 7. Appearance Vegeta has the exact same appearance just like his counterpart he is based on. However he has only been seen as a SSJ3, thus having long, golden hair while lacking any eyebrows. He wears the Saiyan armor Vegeta wore early on in the Freeza saga, just with a cape added. He seems to be more muscular than his canon counterpart during the Freeza Saga, likely due to years of training. Vegeta also lacks the cape his counterpart wore when participating in the tournament. Personality Most of his persona is unknown, though he has shown a fierce amount of loyalty towards his creator, Raichi. He even go as far to refer to him as "master". It is unknown if he possesses similar traits that his counterpart shares. Biography Third Round Summoning Ghost Warrior Prince Vegeta is summoned by Raichi after Gast breaks through Raichi's shield. Vegeta delivers a kick to Gast's face, saying not to touch his master, while of Universe 13 becomes furious of becoming Raichi's puppet while he stands in his universe's wing. When Gast decides to charge at him, Vegeta blocks his punch before engaging in a heated melee. As both warriors delivered strong punches to each others faces, Vegeta misses connecting a double haymaker to Gast, who backs away. While evading Vegeta, Gast hits against an unknown opponent, who is revealed to be Broly, who is transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta sent ki discs towards Gast while Broly restrained him, cutting Gast into many pieces. Vegeta then instructed Broly to destroy the pieces of Gast as he is aware of Gast's regenerating abilities. As Broly began attempting to break the barrier protecting the audience and the other competitors, Vegeta asks Dr. Raichi to call back Broly, as it's too risky. Dr. Raichi says to wait until the Vargas are done counting down. Broly then breaks the barrier which terrifies the Vargas. Gast then appears behind Dr. Raichi and proceeds to break Dr. Raichi's shield. Gast kneels down, and begins to destroy Raichi's globe, as Raichi and Ghost Warrior Vegeta disappear. Power While his true strength is unknown, but he has been shown to be easily able to injure Gast Carcolh using a surprise kick as a Super Saiyan 3. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate with the use of ki. Ki blasts: The ability to create basic ki blasts and use them at will. Transformations Super Saiyan Despite having this form, Vegeta has never been seen in it. Super Saiyan 2 Despite having this form, Vegeta has never been seen in it. Super Saiyan 3 Ghost Warrior Prince Vegeta uses this form while serving his master Raichi. This is the only form he is seen in. Trivia * Though unseen, this Vegeta was created when his counterpart died fighting against Raichi in the second round. Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Princes